


The Ring of Debt

by DragonCrazyGamer, WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: ( This is a story that we have put a lot of work into and we hope to make it a video game or an actual series one day. )Ashe's life was already terrible without her mother and her deadbeat father. It goes upside down when his antics cost her freedom. She takes on a job to repay a massive debt, and everything changes...*Discontinued - I (Wrestlecrazygamer) do not wish to continue this story without the love of my life, who I lost.





	1. Normal Life

A young woman about the age of 17 with short black hair and purple eyes wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a hot pink skull in the middle of it, black jeans, and black boots is packing up her school supplies into her backpack.

“Hanna, come on. The bus will be here soon.” The young woman called out.

“Coming!” A girl around the age of 10 runs out to her. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair, amber eyes, and is wearing a school uniform.

The younger girl looked around. “Where’s daddy?” She asked.

“He’s out again, we’ll probably see him when we get home.” The oldest girl responded.

“I don’t like it when he goes there...He’s always angry when he comes home...” Hanna sighed.

The two girls walked out of the house and down to the bus stop.

“Yo, Ashe!” A girl with long light blonde hair with multiple light pink streaks in her hair and blue eyes with her hair in a high hair tie, and is wearing a long sleeve pink shirt and white pants and white roller skates with the wheels off waved.

“Hey Zoey.” Ashe greeted her.

“Hiya Zoey.” Hanna smiled.

“Hey Shrimp.” Zoey chuckled and ruffled Hanna’s hair gently.

“I thought you didn’t take the bus.” Ashe asked Zoey.

“I usually don’t, but Tyler texted me saying that he has something to show me.” Zoey responded.

“Please tell me he didn’t send you another d-i-c-k pic…?” Ashe asked her.

“You know I’m old enough to spell, right?” Hanna looks up at Ashe.

Ashe playfully sticks her tongue out at Hanna. Taking the opportunity, Zoey licks Ashe’s tongue. Caught off guard, Ashe gags a bit and wipes off her tongue.

“Got ya.” Zoey winked.

A few minutes later the bus came and the three got on.

“Ashe, Zoey, over here.” A boy Ashe and Zoey’s age with short black hair and green eyes, wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and sneakers is sitting at the very back at the bus. Ashe and Zoey make their way to him while Hanna sits close to the front.

“Hey Nathan, where’s Tyler?” Ashe asked.

“Hello Ladies.”  A male student spoke as he sat down in between Ashe and Zoey putting his arms around them. He had a short blonde mohawk and blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees and white sneakers. As if they had planned it, at the exact same time Ashe and Zoey both punched the male student in the balls.

“Give it up, Tyler. You aren’t getting with either one of them.” Nathan smirked.

“I...can still...try…” Tyler squeaked out, now cupping his privates.

“So what did you want to show us?” Ashe asked Tyler.

“Give me a minute to..recover.” Tyler squeaked out.

“It’s some wrestling video, he swears that he saw Ms. Midella.” Nathan said unconvincingly.

“It was her! Here, look.” Tyler said taking out his phone from his pocket, holding the phone up to them. A video starts to play without sound and there’s a woman with Black stockings, black knee pads on top to blend in, a short black business skirt, a half-buttoned white blouse exposing a black micro bikini bra underneath, black grappling gloves, and her hair in a braided bun.

“Oh my god, that is her!” Zoey yelled out.

“Holy shit...” Ashe muttered under her breath.

“See? I told you.” Tyler said to Nathan.

“How did the rest of the school not find out about this?” Nathan asked out loud.

“It’s some darknet thing, you have to pay to watch these videos.” Tyler explained.

All three of them give Tyler a disgusted look.

“What?” Tyler asked confused.

“You just admitted that you pay for porn.” Ashe told him.

“I’m a guy, I have needs.” Tyler shrugged.

The bus makes its final stop to the high school and the students walk off and into the building.

“We should totally blackmail Ms. Midella into giving us all A’s.” Tyler snickered as the four walked to their lockers.

Nathan smacked Tyler in the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Tyler yelled rubbing his head.

“We are not doing that.” Ashe scolded.

“Why not?” Tyler asked.

“Because it’d be wrong...Right?” Zoey looked at Ashe for conformation.

“Yes it would be wrong, we don’t know why she’s doing that.” Ashe said.

“I always knew she was a sadist.” Zoey said looking at Tyler’s phone again.

“Give me that.” Ashe grabs the phone away from Zoey and throws it in her locker shutting it.

“But that’s my phone...” Tyler told her.

“You’ll get it back after school.” Ashe said.

“You sound like my mom.” 

“What are you four doing? The bell rang five minutes ago. You should be in class.” An older woman with long black hair in a hair tie wearing glasses and a black skirt suit with the skirt being a mini skirt is scowling at them.

“Ms. Midella!?” Tyler yelled, freaking out.

“Smooth.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“We’re just getting our books, ma’am.” Ashe told her.

“Well hurry up… And Nathan.” Ms. Midella added.

“Yeah?” Nathan asked.

“Come to my room after class, I have something to...discuss with you.” Ms. Midella said licking her lips smirking.

“Uh, sure.” He said with a quizzical look.

Ms. Midella then walked past him, brushing up against him slightly. “Alone.” She whispered in his ear before walking down the hall.

“Dude, you are so lucky. I would kill to get fucked by Ms. Midella...Ow!!” Tyler rubs the back of his head after getting hit by Ashe.

“That’s not what’s going to happen.” Nathan told him.

“Right, and Tyler here isn’t a perv.” Zoey scoffed.

After first period, Nathan did what Ms. Midella said and came to her classroom alone.

“Hello? Ms. Midella?” He asked walking into the room. The lights were out and the blinds were shut. “The hell…?” He muttered.

The door to the room shut and locked as the lights came on, Nathan turned around to find Ms. Midella now with her hair down and her shirt unbuttoned showing her lace bra. Surprised, Nathan kept stuttering trying to form words and was backing away slightly.

“Don’t act shocked, you knew exactly why I wanted you here.” She said pressing him against the wall with her breasts pressed against his chest.

“M-Ms. Mi-Midella, I don’t think…-” Nathan got caught off, gasping when Ms. Midella cupped his dick through his pants.

“I want it…” She said as she started to unbutton his pants.

Not knowing how to respond, Nathan just stands still. She then tosses him to her desk, making him lay on his back and straddles him.

“You’re not wearing any..” Nathan starts off.

“I never do, I find it more thrilling that way.” She told him as she starts to lower herself onto him. She moans softly.

“I-it’s tight..” Nathan groaned.

“I do special...techniques, to always keep it that way.” She said as her breathing gets heavier and she starts bucking her hips slowly. “Ooh… You’re a grower..” She moaned.

“Y-you can say that…” He managed to say through his groans.

Her pacing starts getting faster and her moans get louder.

“A-aren’t you worried about someone hearing us..?” Nathan asked groaning.

“Let’s just say I have a friend who bought a lot of people off.” She smirked tightening her legs, squeezing his dick.

“You  _ are _ a sadist.” He groaned loud.

“I like to get a big long load out of my men..” She bucks her hips, going harder.

All of a sudden there’s a knock at the door.

“Shit, I thought I told him lunch time..” Ms. Midella said as she got off of Nathan.

“Seriously? I’m just supposed to walk around school the rest of the day with this?” Nathan sits up and gestures to his erection.

“Go deal with it in the bathroom or something.” She said waving her hand, dismissing him.

Zipping his pants back up, Nathan stood up from the desk and opened the door. Standing in front of him was a male student with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans.

“Well, this is awkward.” The male student chuckled nervously.

Not wanting to converse with another one of Ms. Midella’s “victims” Nathan walked passed him.

“Dude, I can’t believe she burned you like that!” Tyler said coming up from behind him, laughing.

“What the hell, man!? You saw us?” Nathan asked shocked.

“Filmed you too.” Tyler responded holding up his phone. “I picked Ashe’s locker and got my phone back, no way was I going to miss an opportunity like that.” He added watching what he recorded on his phone.

“That’s sick.” Nathan said rolling his eyes.

“Relax, I was only recording her. See?” Tyler holds up the phone to him and it’s nothing but close ups of Ms. Midella.

“Ashe didn’t see, did she?” Nathan asked him.

“Nah, don’t worry. You’re all good on that end, she won’t know that you got another girl on the side.” Tyler chuckled again.

“Shut up, I don’t have a girl on the side.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

 


	2. Life of the Party

After school, the four got on the bus to go home, they went to their usual spot in the back of the bus. Tyler immediately took out his phone and started to watch videos.

“Put that away.” Nathan whispered.

“I told you to relax, it doesn’t show you at all.” Tyler whispered back.

“Is that Ms. Midella?” Zoey asked leaning over.

“Yeah, I got her doing someone in her classroom.” Tyler answered her.

“Did you see who the guy was?” Ashe asked.

Nathan kept avoiding eye contact with the group looking out the window.

“Yeah, like I was paying attention to that.” Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Get your hand out of your pants, Zoey.” Ashe scolded her.

“Awe… You never let me have any fun.” Zoey pulled out her hand from her pants and it already had some of her juices on it.

“Thanks for the show, now I know what turns you on.” Tyler snickered showing Zoey that he took a picture and video of her mastrubating.

“You pervert! Delete those!” Zoey yelled reaching for his phone.

“What do I get if I do?” Tyler smirked.

“You get to keep your dick.” Zoey growled.

“Okay okay, fine. I’ll delete them.” Tyler laughed and deleted the photo and video.

“Sometimes I really hate you, Ty.” Zoey huffed.

“See that? I’m working my way up to pity sex.” Tyler whispered to Nathan.

“Moron.” Nathan muttered.

“Hey Ashe, a weird car is at our house!” Hanna yelled from the from the front of the bus.

Curious, Ashe looked out one of the windows and saw a black hummer parked in their driveway.

“The hell…?” Ashe asked under her breath.

“Woah, did your dad get a new car?” Tyler asked.

“Like we’d be able to afford it.” Ashe scoffed.

Once the bus came to a stop Ashe, Hanna, and Zoey got off. Zoey waved goodbye as she walked down the road to her house.

“Who do you think is at the house?” Hanna asked Ashe.

“Probably another bill collector.” Ashe answered.

They walked into their house and saw their dad talking to someone in a suit. Their dad looked like he had just came back from another casino, his hair a mess, his clothes sloppy, and an empty beer can in his hand.

“Uh, dad?” Ashe asked, getting both her dad’s and the man’s attention.

“These are your daughters?” The man in the suit asked looking at Ashe and Hanna, he was paying more attention to Ashe. “How old is the the oldest?” He added.

“I’m 17.” Ashe said bluntly.

The man in the suit turns back to their father.

“You have a choice, mister Burnns. You, or your daughter.” The man in the suit told him.

“What is he talking about?” Ashe asked confused.

“Your father owes a great deal of money to my boss. I was told to give your father the choice of him working for my boss or you.” The man in the suit explained.

“My daughter.” Her father said.

“What!? We don’t even know what this job is!” Ashe yelled.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to deliver her...uniform.” The man in the suit smirked walking out of the house.

“What did he mean by that?” Ashe asked her dad.

“How should I know, just do whatever he wants.” Her father said grabbing another beer from the fridge going to his room.

“Asshole…” Ashe muttered under her breath.

“Does that mean we won’t lose the house?” Hanna asked Ashe.

“Hopefully, go do your homework.” Ashe told her.

“But it’s Friday.” Hanna whined.

“Go.” Ashe smiled.

Hanna took her backpack into her room shutting the door. Ashe sighed taking out her phone and starts texting in a group chat.

_ Well that car that was here, turns out it was some money collector guy - Ashe _

 

_ How much does your dad owe this time? - Nathan _

 

_ No clue, but I got forced into some job though. - Ashe _

 

_ What kind of job? - Zoey _

 

_ No clue. The guy was really weird about it too. - Ashe _

 

_ Weird how? Did he check you out or something? - Tyler _

 

_ I know you’re just being a pervert about this, but he actually was. - Ashe _

 

_ That means he’s probably going to make you a stripper or something. - Tyler _

 

_ Don’t pay attention to what the pervert says, he’s probably just some creep. Try not to think about it too much. - Nathan _

 

Listening to Nathan’s advice, Ashe decided to put what just happened out of her mind. The next morning Ashe woke up to the sound of the door knocking.

“You going to get that, dad?!” Ashe yelled from her room.

Like usual she was met with silence, which meant he was out again. With an aggravated sigh she got out of bed and walked to the front door opening it.

“Yeah?” She asked with a yawn.

Standing in the doorway was the man in the suit from yesterday, he was carrying a small luggage case.

“Oh. You.” Ashe said to him.

“My boss has made a decision about where you’ll be working.” He hands her the luggage case. “Someone will contact you with the details.” He added before walking away.

“Weirdo.” Ashe said closing the door. She then places the case down on the table and opens it. “The hell?!” She yelled.

Inside the luggage case was a black thong bikini, a frilly pink miniskirt, black thigh-high boots, and black fingerless gloves.

“What the fuck is this?! I’m not wearing any of this shit to anywhere!” Ashe continued to yell.

She closes the luggage case and begrudgingly takes it into her room. As she walks into her room she hears her phone going off. Ashe puts the case on her bed and picks up her phone that’s on the dresser.

 

_ Don’t forget. Parents are out of town on some business trip, I’m having a party today. Want me to pick you up later? - Nathan _

 

__ “Shit...I forgot about that…” Ashe muttered to herself.

 

__ _ I don’t need a ride, and hopefully I’ll be able to stay longer than last time. Dad’s at the casino again and sis is having an all weekend sleepover. - Ashe _

 

__ _ Cool. See you around noon? - Nathan _

 

__ _ Sounds good. - Ashe _

 

“Damn, now I have to find something to wear…” Ashe opened her closet and looked at all of her clothes. Deciding not to be fancy or slutty, Ashe changed into a black tube top and jean shorts with the black boots that were in the luggage case. “These match pretty nice.” She said looking herself over in the mirror.

Ashe got to Nathan’s place and saw that the party already started. There were about a dozen or less people there. 

“You never were one for a big blowout.” Ashe said as she walked inside.

“Woah! Lookin’ hot, Ashe!” Tyler came up behind Ashe putting his arm around her.

“Remove your arm or I remove it for you.” Ashe growled.

He does so. “Loosen up, Ashe. Just having a little fun…” He trailed off as he watched a female student of theirs pick up a cup of beer, she had long red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white tube top similar to Ashe’s and very short jean shorts to wear you could see her white lace panties. “Time to work my magic.” Tyler winked at Ashe before walking over to the girl.

“Hey babe, you’re lookin’ hot today.” He smirked.

“Get lost.” The woman said as she dumped her beer on him and walked away.

“She was just intimidated, I gotta take it easy with the ladies.” Tyler told Ashe.

“Riiight… I’m going to go find Nathan and Zoey.” Ashe said to him walking away.

Ashe walked into the kitchen and saw Zoey flirting with the same girl that turned down Tyler. The way the two are acting towards each other the other girl seems interested too. The girl took Zoey’s hand and wrote her phone number down walking away.

“Oh come on!” Tyler whined.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him, laughing. Hanging his head in defeat, Tyler hung his head and walked away.

“You’re good, I’ll admit it.” Ashe chuckled.

“Hey, glad to see you could make it.” Nathan said walking up to Ashe.

“Well it beats staying home alone.” Ashe shrugged.

“Mind if we head upstairs, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Nathan said somewhat nervously.

“Why can’t you tell me here?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah, Nathan. Why?” Zoey smirked, teasing.

Nathan shot Zoey a glare. “I just wanna talk is all.” Nathan said cooly and shrugged.

“Alright. I guess…” Ashe followed Nathan up the steps.

Nathan opened up his bedroom door and gestured for her to walk in. Ashe stood in the hall giving Nathan a scowl.

“Come on, you know I’m not like that.” He smiled.

Still unsure, Ashe hesitantly walked into the room

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” She asked him.

“There’s something I want to come clean about.” Nathan starts off.

“Come clean about what?” She looked at him, confused.

He took a deep breath. “Remember yesterday when Ms. Midella came up to me in the hall?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I sort of… Well I did…” He struggles to find words.

“You fucked her?” Ashe asked, surprised.

“Sort of...She...she didn’t let me finish.” Nathan cleared his throat.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want a clean slate with us...and also because…” Nathan got interrupted when Tyler bursted into the room, he was clearly already drunk.

“Guys! You gotta come see this! Zoey and that chick are making out in the bathroom!” He laughs as he clumsily runs back out.

“Guess that’s my cue to teach him a lesson.” She walked out of the room.

“Thanks a lot, Tyler…” Nathan sighed.

 


	3. Calm Before the Porn

“Oh come on! There’s no shame in looking!” Tyler whined as he was being dragged away by Ashe.

“There’s a little thing called privacy.” Ashe said.

“You bitch!!” Zoey’s voice yelled from a different room.

“Guess things took a wrong turn.” Tyler smirked.

A few seconds later the woman is seen walking walking down the hall smirking with Zoey right behind her with a scowl on her face.

“You really thought I was into you? You’re nothing but a carpet muncher.” The girl smirked.

“You delete that right now!” Zoey growled.

“Woah, woah. What’s going on?” Nathan asked, getting in between them.

“That bitch took a picture of me and threatened to post it online.” Zoey said scowling at the girl.

“Not a threat, sweetie. A promise.” The girl winked.

“Delete the picture, now.” Ashe demanded.

“Oh and here’s your girlfriend to save the day, My Chemical No-Chance.” The girl laughed.

Ashe went to go punch her, but Tyler put a hand in front of her stopping Ashe.

“Zoey, Ashe, you girls are very lucky that you have someone like me on your side.” Tyler smirks walking up to the girl. “Me being a connoisseur of women… I have my own pictures.” He added holding up his phone “The minute you post that photo, I’ll post a certain video. If I remember right, you were with the principal.”

The girl’s eyes go wide. “You’re bluffing!”

“Are you willing to risk it though?” Tyler smirked waving his phone slowly.

Zoey holds out her hand and the girl begrudgingly gives her the phone. Once Zoey deleted her picture from the girl’s phone she hands it back to her.

“Time for you to leave.” Nathan said to the girl.

“Fine. This is a lame party anyways.” The girl said as she walked out of the house.

“That goes for all of you too, party’s over.” Nathan told everyone else and everyone left except for Ashe, Zoey, and Tyler. “Sorry about that, Zoey.” Nathan apologized.

“For what? Not your fault that she played me.” Zoey said.

“This place is still set up for a party, how about the four of us just hang out?” Tyler suggested.

Just then Ashe’s phone buzzes. She takes out her phone from her pocket and looks at it.

 

_ First job is at 3:00 today. A car will pick you up. - Unknown _

 

__ “Shit..” Ashe muttered under her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan asked.

“Apparently I have to work today…And it’s already 2:30!? Shit, I’m going to be late for my first day of...whatever it is I’ll be doing.” Ashe said as she rushed out the door.

Once Ashe got home she immediately got dressed into her “work” outfit. Feeling uncomfortable she put a sweater over her top and zipped it up. A few minutes later Ashe heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the door and opened it, standing there was a man in a suit, different from the one before.

“Ashe Burnns?” The man asked.

“Yes…?” Ashe answered hesitantly.

“Right this way.” The main said as he gestured towards a small limousine.

“ _ That’s _ my ride?” Ashe asked in amazement.

The man leads her to the limo and opens the door for her. Ashe gets in and sees that there is a bottle of champagne next to a letter. 

“Am I like some call girl or something…?” Ashe asked mostly to herself.

The man who is now in the driver’s seat chuckled slightly. “Not exactly.” He starts driving. As they drove down the road Ashe opened the letter.

 

“ _ Dear Miss Burnns, _

_ I assume that you are not quite used to an extravagant lifestyle, I’ve done my best to reduce such luxuries for your convenience. I won’t be there to greet you when you arrive sadly, so enjoy this bottle of champagne to calm any nerves or fears that you have about your new position here at my corporation. _

 

  * __The CEO__



 

__

__ “Really, no name? Just “The CEO”?” Ashe asked.

“That’s just how our boss is, most of us that work for him don’t know his name.” The man driving answered.

“What is it that I’ll be doing exactly?” She asked the driver.

“My boss has a taste for...a certain sport.” The driver answered.

The rest of the ride was in silence as Ashe kept thinking about what it is that she’d have to do.

“We’re here.” The driver spoke as the limo stopped.

Ashe went to open the door, but yet another man in a suit opened it for her.

“Thanks…” Ashe gave a skeptical look and stepped out of the limo. She was now standing in front of a skyscraper that was 150 stories tall.

“Holy shit…” Ashe stared in awe at the building.

“Ah, you’re here. Good.” A woman in her late twenties with short black hair, and silver tinted glasses that covered her eyes, wearing a red pants suit walks up to Ashe. “This way, you need to be prepared for your first match.” Chief told her.

“Match?” Ashe asked in confusion.

“I see you haven’t been informed. I’ll have to speak to my boss about how his men didn’t  you.” Chief stated and began walking with her. “To pay back your father’s debt, you’ll be wrestling.” Chief adds as they both enter an elevator.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Ashe responded.

“Our way of wrestling is a little different than what you’d expect.” She presses a button that reads “69” and it begins taking them up.

“What do you mean by different?” Ashe asked.

“The winner has sex with the loser. Also any means of lewdness is preferred during matches.” Chief states.

“What?! I’m not doing that!” Ashe yelled.

“It’s either that or have everything that your family owns be confiscated from you, and from what I read you don’t have much of a choice. Two mortgages on your home, your father’s immense gambling debt. This or the poor house, your choice.” Chief looked at her.

Ashe contemplated for a few minutes before speaking up. “Like you said, I don’t really have a choice.” 

“Now then, are you a virgin?” Chief asked her.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ashe asked her.

“Nothing important, our viewers have select tastes so we categorize our videos. We have very few videos of virgin matches, so please do well to make it interesting.” Chief stated as the elevator doors open. “You’re first match will be against Natural Beast. The women’s locker rooms are to the right and the arena is straight through those two doors. Make a good show, Goth Pink.” Chief said pressing a button on the elevator and the doors closed leaving Ashe alone.

“What is that, some kind of stage name or something?” Ashe muttered as she headed to the locker rooms.

As she was heading in she saw a woman with platinum blonde hair with green eyes wearing a white T-shirt and black leggings with white sneakers walking out.

“Oh, so you’re the newbie everyone is talking about. Why’d they get you in here? You don’t look older than 20.” The woman said to her.

“I’m 17. As for why I’m here, my dad’s a shitty gambler.” Ashe told her.

“Name’s Torvi, but in this building I’m Natural Beauty. As for why  _ I’m _ here, I’m in debt for different reasons. I hear you’re going up against Hestu, Natural Beast.” Torvi said.

“So I’m told.” Ashe shrugged.

“He’ll give you some trouble as far as the actual wrestling part of it goes, as for the other part of it. He’ll give you a good time.” Torvi winked and walked away.

“Guess I should get ready…” Ashe sighed walking into the locker room. She spotted a locker that read “Goth Pink”. “I guess that’s mine.” Ashe said taking off her sweater and puts it in the locker shutting it.

“Goth Pink and Natural Beast to the arena.” A PA system went off.

Ashe sighed and headed out of the locker room.

 


	4. The First Match

“Pervs and Pervettes, we’ve got a new one here tonight. Her music choices are as bad as her attitude, Goth Pink!!!” A male announcer said from an announcing booth.

Ashe walked to the ring and got inside it walking to her corner.

“Her opponent is very much out of her league. You all know him, all you ladies lust after him. Natural Beast!” Chief said as a young man a little older than Ashe came into the ring. He had slightly darker skin with dark brown hair and amber eyes wearing nude colored shorts, and was bulked up slightly.

“Woah…” Ashe muttered under her breath staring at him.

“I’ll try to go easy on you since it’s your first time here.” Hestu spoke in a low tone.

Ashe looked around nervously. “Where’s the referee… and the audience? Not that I’m complaining there is none…” She asked.

“Look around you, there are cameras all over this room so that they can catch every angle of the action! The audience won’t miss a thing!” The male announcer explained.

“As to why there’s no referee, it is because there’s only one rule in this ring; fuck the loser. Everything else goes.” Chief added.

“Great…” Ashe sighed.

The bell rung and Hestu charged her. The sudden charge of the hulking man caught her off guard.

“Shit shit shit!” Ashe yelled trying to get out of the way, but Hestu speared her into the corner. “This is you going easy!?” She squeaked trying to get her breath back.

“I said try, this is still a match.” Hestu spoke, lifting her with little to no effort and performed a tombstone piledriver on her.

“Oh, that’s gotta hurt…” The male announcer cringed before grinning wide.

Ashe groaned loud, rolling onto her side “Goddammit…” She cursed eventually standing back up and went to the ropes to get momentum. Hestu stood there waiting. Ashe slingshot herself from the ropes at him attempting to clothesline him.  She hit him dead on, but he didn’t even flinch. In fact, her arm felt a little numb hitting the tower of flesh before her.

“What the hell…? Ashe asked herself.

“It was a dick move of them to make you go against me on your first match.” Hestu spoke with cold eyes. “I would say that I would lose on purpose for you, but that’s not how things work around here.” He added while throwing Ashe to the ropes, making her come back to him for a rough clothesline. She slammed down on the ring coughing a bit barely retaining consciousness.

“Fuck!” Ashe yelled loud in pain.

“Could this be it, folks? Could Goth Pink lose on her first day?” The male announcer spoke with a gasp.

“No, I won’t!” Ashe yelled, getting back up.

“Sorry about this.” Hestu spoke picking her up again and despite her struggling performed another tombstone piledriver on her, knocking her out.

“And just like that, she’s out! Can Natural Beast make the three count before she wakes up?!” The male announcer asked excitedly.

“One...Two...Three!” Chief counted the pin and the bell rang close after.

Ashe came to and rolled over on her stomach, cringing trying to stand up. Hestu then came up behind her and pulled down her skirt and panties. His shadow loomed on her as she glanced back at him. His eyes were cold and lifeless.

“Please don’t…” Ashe pleaded. “I’m still a virgin…” She whimpered.

“So were most of the people who came here, hun.” Chief spoke sipping from her cup of coffee.

“Forgive me, but we’ll both suffer if I don’t.” Hestu spoke before pulling down his shorts and going inside her. Ashe yelped slightly, cringing in pain. He started thrusting gently into her making her cringe and moan slightly. She was crying and blushing at the same time.

“It looks like she’s really into it… look at those tits bounce!” The male announcer shouted.

“Calm down.” Chief spoke as she poured her coffee on his pants.

“YEOW!!! THAT’S LITERALLY HOT!!!” The male announcer shouted.

Hestu started picking up the pace in Goth making her cry out more. He started fondling her breasts; as he went deeper inside her. An odd feeling began building within Ashe. The pain was starting to fade away and pleasure began taking hold. Ashe’s tongue was hanging out as Hestu continued plowing her. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and came hard as he pulled out firing his load on her. Ashe couldn’t move and her whole body was tingling.

Hestu pulled his shorts back up and walked out of the ring, leaving Ashe still spaced out on the floor. Ashe slowly pulled herself up putting back on her panties and skirt and stood up.

“Too bad for you, Goth Pink. Because of your loss, your debt has been raised.” Chief stated.

“What?! That’s not fair!” Ashe yelled.

“Life isn’t fair, deal with it.” The male announcer said.

“Now leave the ring, we need to have it cleaned for the next match.” Chief told her.

Ashe walked out and into the locker rooms. She got out her sweater from her locker and put it back on. 

“Shit… I have no way of getting home.” Ashe muttered as she got her cellphone out of her sweater pocket. “Of course there’s no signal…” She sighed and started walking out.

Once she got outside she saw that it was getting late.

“Damn, Hanna’s probably worried by now.” Ashe looked at her phone again and there was still no signal.

She headed down the street, being cautious of where she was and knowing how she was dressed under her sweater.

“Well don’t you look familiar.” A man that’s in his early twenties came up to her.

“I don’t know you.” She kept walking, but he got in front of her.

“But I know you, Goth Pink.” The man licked his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried walking away again, but the man grabbed her arm and shoved her against a wall. Still being in pain from earlier, Ashe yelped loudly when she hit the wall.

“Hey!” A young man shouted, he had short slicked back black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

The older man looked at him. “Beat it, kid. Nothing to see here.”

“What I see is some creep trying to get some.” The young man said.

“Just walk away kid, no one has to- GAH!” In an instant the young man flips him over his shoulder and puts him in an armlock. “You alright?” The young man looked at Ashe.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. He didn’t touch me.” Ashe told him.

“Now, you’re going to leave her alone, because her and I work for the same guy. And he is a very important person. So you wouldn’t want me telling him that you were about to harm one of his people, do you?” The young man looked back at the older man.

“Yeah, sure. Just let me go, you’re hurting me, you punk!” The older man yelled in pain.

The younger man let’s him go and he runs off.

“He’s a coward if that’s all it took to make him run off.” Ashe stated.

“You sure he didn’t touch you?” The young man asked again.

“All he was able to do was slam me against the wall, I’m good… You said that we work for the same guy. Are you part of…?”

“The wrestling thing, yeah. I was on my way to my match when I saw him hover over you like that. My name’s Trevor, all though in there I’m known as Inferno Overlord.” Trevor told her.

“I won’t keep you then.” Ashe said as she walked away.

“Woah, woah. You’re still going to walk home after that? I don’t think so, let me drive you.” Trevor suggested.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I get in your car and I’m never heard from again.” Ashe told him.

“I’m not going to do anything like that to you, all I am is a good guy.” Trevor said to her.

Hesitantly Ashe agrees and they both walked to his car and got in.

Trevor starts the car. “So where do you live?” He asked her.

“Just drive and I’ll tell you where to go.” Ashe told him.

“Yes, ma’am.” Trevor joked and drove off.

 


	5. Hanging Out Before Moving

The next few days went by both painfully and erotically. Match after match she kept losing, since she had no true experience. Ashe lay on her bed recovering from a recent match when noises began coming from the vent. All at once something crashed into the grate, it came off, and something hit the floor with a loud “GYAH!!!”. Ashe peered over the edge of the bed when a brunette girls’ face with cat ears popped up shouting “Hi!” receiving a punch to the schnoz in response.

“My nose!” the intruder cried.

“I am so sorry!” Ashe gasped.

Getting a better look at her, she was dressed in blue jeans with the fly totally undone exposing her black sports panties, a black sports bra, and poofy cat paw gloves. Wagging on her posterior was a cat tail the same color as her hair. Ashe couldn’t tell if she was dreaming or not seeing this person. There were no human ears to speak of on her.

“Are they real…?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah, plastic surgery is false advertising.” the intruder replied.

“Not your tits, your… features…” Ash scolded her unsure of how to put it.

“Ohhhhh, you mean my ears and tail. Yep! Papa made my mama in a lib I think he called it? Mama went into heat and papa did the deed. Here I am! The paws are fake though.” she told her.

“You mean a lab?” Ashe questioned her.

“Yeah! A cab!” she exclaimed.

“Lab.” Ashe corrected.

“Mama says that mags are scary, so I’m afraid to go in one…” she moped.

“Lab…”

“At the same time I’ve always wondered what a pab is like…” she ranted.

“The word you’re looking for is lab!” Ashe roared spooking her.

“That’s what I’ve been saying, pay attention.” she told her.

“You’d better hope you have nine lives!” Ashe screamed tackling her starting to brawl with her rolling around the floor.

The intruder was laughing all the while during their brawl not really fighting back. Ashe managed to get her pinned down under her and threw a punch connecting with the paw pad of her glove making a very loud and distinct squeaky toy noise. Ashe was frozen in both confusion, shock, and adoration. The smug look on her face added frustration to the list.

Just then someone knocked on the door. “Ashe? Are you okay? I hear noises coming from your room.” Hanna’s voice asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just uh, I just knocked something over.” Ashe said.

“Also dad is back, he seems really angry…” Hanna added.

“Shit… Alright, I’ll be right out.” Ashe looked at the intruder. “Not a sound until I come back in this room, got it?”

The cat girl nodded, smiling. Ashe walked out of her room into the hall closing the door behind her and saw her dad stumble into the house cursing under his breath.

“I don’t even know why I’m doing this stupid job if you’re just going to put us deeper in debt.” Ashe scowled at him.

“Shut your mouth, it’s your job to get us money anyways.” Her dad snapped back.

“Not for you to keep gambling and drinking it away!” That earned her a smack across the face. She rubbed where he slapped. “Hanna, grab a change of clothes and what you need for school tomorrow! I’m taking you to Zoey’s place.” She yelled down the hall and walked back into her own room.

After Ashe and Hanna were long out of the house her dad stumbled into her room and began ripping it apart looking for something.

“I know that bitch is storing some more cash… where is it…?” he grumbled.

“So you’re why she’s so miserable…” the cat girl spoke making the man stiffen like a corpse.

He turned around and her eyes were glowing yellow in the dark of the room. The look on her face could only be described as a calm fury. 

“The fuck are you...?” he hiccupped almost falling on his ass turning around.

“I’m a lot of things. One of them being a trash woman… and I see a very big bag that needs to go out…” she replied taking his tie off of him causing him to blush until he saw her starting to open the window.

Morning came and police cruisers rushed by Ashe, Hanna, and Zoey as they walked. Usually on this road they turn left… but this morning they turned right, where they were going. Once they turned down the street the cars were joining a group of other vehicles and an ambulance. After a little more walking they quickly realized that it was their house it was parked at. Hanging out of Ashe’s window with his tie tied like a noose was her father. A fireman was taking nails out of the other end to get him down.

“Ashe…” was all Zoey could squeak out as a limousine pulled up by them.

The window rolled down and a muscular man in a blood red suit with a black tie was there. Seeing him sent chills down Ashe’s spine.

“My sincerest condolences for your loss. The landlord is also condemning the building.” he told her.

“No… no, we need that house…” Ashe gasped tearing up.

“I’ve arranged for new lodgings on your behalf and made sure that the police will stay out of your hair. I make it my duty to help people in need.” he told her while placing a card on her palm.

“I can’t pay…” Ashe told him.

“You’re already paying.” he smiled as the window rolled back up and the limo took off.

“Totally not shady. You should totes stay with me instead.” Zoey offered.

“This address… it’s on the same street as work…” Ashe observed as she read the card.

“Ashe. Come on, you know we’re happy to have you.” Zoey tried to persuade her.

“It’s already been prepared for us, so it’d be rude not to take the offer. Come on Hanna, let’s get our stuff.” Ashe smiled weakly as she took Hanna’s hand.

“What about dad…?” Hanna asked innocently.

“Dad is… dad is going to a place where he’ll be okay… so we’ve gotta be sure we’re in good health from now on.” Ashe forced a smile as they walked to the house.

“Will we see him again?” Hanna asked.

“Maybe someday.” she replied refusing to make eye contact.

Ashe called up her friends to tell them the news. It was decided they’d have a housewarming party for her and Hanna once she’s in her new place. It was lunch time when they arrived at the new building,  a massive seven-floor building with an ebony and ivory color scheme along with polished dark oak floors. The desk clerk knew her by name and happily handed her and Hanna each a keycard for Room 403. Ashe tried to bring up rent and to her shock the clerk laughed right in her face repeating “rent” like it was the world’s funniest joke.

The apartment they entered was easily large enough to fit four or five people. The kitchen had every modern convenience in existence. The bathroom was designed for both a single person and a group to take baths and showers, equipped with not just the basics but bath salts and an incense burner too. The bedrooms each had memory foam mattresses. This was really the building they’d be staying in? 

“The guys are on their way, they’ve got the rest of the stuff we’ll need for the party.” Zoey told her as she helped Hanna bring in the last suitcase.

“Thanks for helping me out, Zoey.” Ashe told her.

“No problem, I could help you guys unpack too if you want?” Zoey offered as she went to open a luggage case.

“Don’t!” Ashe grabbed the case from her, accidentally opening it and her ‘wrestling’ outfit fell out of it as Nathan and Tyler walked in the room.

“Didn’t know you were kinky, Ashe.” Zoey giggled.

“That outfit! Goth Pink?!” Tyler gasped.

“From that video you tried to show me…?” Nathan questioned.

“I’d never have guessed she was so flexible.” Tyler nodded.

“Nathan, Tyler, just hear me out…” she whimpered breaking into a cold sweat.

“...pervert.” Nathan spoke looking away crushing Ashe’s heart.

“Come on, who doesn’t wanna see a chick dressed in tiny clothes bounce around a ring? It’s the ultimate porno.” Tyler attempted to cheer her up receiving Ashe’s boot to his forehead.

“No, no… he’s got a point…” Zoey smirked with a nosebleed.

“You’re only saying that because it’s Ashe.” Nathan pointed out.

“I stand by my statement regardless of the evidence proving you right.” Zoey sneered.

“What’s wrong with sissy’s clothes?” Hanna asked innocently reminding them all that Hanna is still there.

“Nothing.” all of them replied as Ashe put the outfit back in the suitcase.

“You aren’t gonna show it off to your friends?” Hanna asked.

“It isn’t that kind of outfit, Hanna.” Ashe told her.

“You show me your swimsuits all the time. Try it on… try it on…” Hanna began to chant.

“Hanna, please, no…” Ashe pleaded.

“Try it on… try it on…” both Tyler and Zoey joined Hanna’s chanting.

“My condolences.” Nathan spoke bowing to Ashe apologetically.

“Damn it…” Ashe whimpered shedding a tear of defeat.

Begrudgingly she changed clothes in the bathroom and came out red as a tomato. She could feel Zoey and Tyler’s thirsty eyes analyzing her like an ice cold beverage. That settled it in her mind, she was way happier with no audience being there for her matches. She noticed Nathan plugging a nosebleed too making it worse. She wanted to die right there. 

“Sissy, you look great in it.” Hanna beamed innocently.

“Accept the compliment…” Ashe whimpered to herself.

The party came and went and Ashe took a hot shower that night. Now that she was alone with her thoughts the events of the day played back in her head. Who was that man in a suit? Why did the clerk laugh when she brought up rent? Why such a luxurious place? It just didn’t make any sense to her. After drying off and getting into pajamas she entered the living room going sheet white seeing the cat girl with Hanna on her lap happily squeezing her paw pads.

“You?!” Ashe exclaimed almost losing all air in her lungs.

“Hello. I’m so glad that you’re here.” she smiled.

“How did you even…?” Ashe spoke before noticing a ceiling tile misplaced.

“I didn’t introduce myself earlier. I’m Bad Kitty, a fellow competitor. You can call me Julia if you like.” she introduced herself.

“You ever consider maybe NOT sneaking into our home…?” Ashe asked her.

“Nope! I suggested moving you here but your dad was in the way. Oh, sorry if it’s too soon.” she replied with a straight face.

“You? Do you know who that man in red was?” Ashe asked her.

“The boss.” she replied.

“Boss? As in CEO?” Ashe gasped.

“Yep. He’s a nice man.” she beamed.

“A man that I owe a shit ton of money to…” Ashe sighed heavily while pinching the bridge between her eyes.

“At least he’s letting you pay it off in installments. Plus all your food and lodging needs are being handled.” Julia told her.

“Excuse me?” Ashe spoke with glazed eyes.

“You weren’t told? Food, utilities, rent - poof, taken care of. The CEO owns this place. He’s got deep data on each resident so they aren’t given food they’re allergic to.” Julia smiled.

“That makes me sound like a pet.” Ashe told her.

“Nope. I can be your pet if you want.” Julia offered.

“That… I’m sure is illegal.” Ashe told her with wide eyes.

“Is she a cat or a lady…?” Hanna asked playing with her ears making Julia purr.

“What I’m wondering is how illegal keeping her would be on a scale of a few years to capital punishment.” Ashe sighed.

 


	6. Can You sShame Them If You Get Turned On Too?

Tonight was going to be a first for Ashe. Her opponent was actually going to be female this time. With any luck this would be her first win. Looking at the online schedule she’d just gotten a login for, she’d be up against someone named Bunny Hunny. She’d be free to do as she likes until 6PM it seemed.

“Sissy, what does this math problem mean by debimals?” Hanna asked.

“Decimals. I’ll help you in a minute.” Ashe smiled patting her head.

Ashe finished up and sat down by Hanna to help with her homework. She was having a bit of trouble with her own homework thanks to her job wearing her out all the time. Even so she always made time to help Hanna get it done on time. Without meaning to, she dozed off after helping her.

A loud knock woke her and going to the door Julia was there. She opened it and she planted one right on the lips prompting a knee downunder.

“What the hell?!” Ashe roared.

“You’re supposed to kiss me back…” Julia groaned.

“We are not that close and I don’t swing that way!” Ashe barked at her.

“I was getting you since you’re late…” Julia told her.

“Late…?” Ashe spoke going pale.

“It’s 6:14…” Julia pointed out.

“Shit!” Ashe cried running for her outfit and out the door.

“Oh she is a treat.” Julia giggled kicking her feet as she remained on the floor.

In the locker room Ashe hurried to get dressed. Once she was ready she ran for the ring getting inside. Waiting in the other corner looking impatient was a tall woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She had on bunny ears, black boots, fishnet pantyhose, a black backless leotard, and detached cuffs. Her ring name did not lie about her persona, she was definitely a bunny girl.

“Time to beat up the newbie.” Bunny Hunny smirked.

<DING>

The two locked up in the middle and Bunny showed her strength in starting to push back. Ashe remembered there being no technical rules except win and punted Bunny’s hole making her fall holding herself with a loud pained gasp. Ashe then got behind her locking in a sleeper headlock.

Bunny struggled violently and easily threw her off. Ashe got up and received return fire on her vagina from Bunny’s elbow. She then locked in a Boston Crab making Ashe cry out in pain. Ashe struggled and wiggled but didn’t make any progress toward the ropes or to escape. Bunny then switched to a one-legged crab to punch Ashe’s vagina with her free hand. Ashe was starting to cry from the pain. In a fit of pain and fury she kicked her free leg slapping Bunny’s forehead with her heel knocking her off.

“Bitch!” Bunny roared holding her forehead.

“Whore!” Ashe retorted.

Bunny tried to grab her but Ashe surprised her by locking in an armbar. Bunny cried out in pain lifting and slamming Ashe several times, but she held onto that arm like her life depended on it. Ashe didn’t let go until Bunny jumped for extra height slamming her down. Cradling her hurt arm Bunny covered Ashe.

“1… 2…” she counted when Ashe kicked out.

Ashe seized her chance while Bunny was getting up to trip her and lock in a Boston Crab of her own. Bunny screamed slowly inching toward the ropes. Ashe was struggling to keep the hold locked and her away from the ropes. Inevitably she reached them forcing Ashe to release her.

Bunny then landed several body blows on Ashe before kicking her chest with a big boot. She then tried to put her in a camel clutch but Ashe elbowed her bad arm making her scream falling backward. Ashe attempted to get the upper hand but received a boot to the nose for her trouble making her bleed a bit.

“You’re so dead…” Bunny growled slipping from the ring to pull a steel chair from under the ring.

She got back in and readied to swing, but Ashe used a spurt of strength to kick the chair into Bunny’s face appearing to knock her out. With the last of the strength she mounted Bunny accidentally kissing her in the process.

“1… 2… 3. Ring the damn bell… please...” Ashe weakly counted.

<DING DING DING>

“Ladies and gentlemen, your winner… GOOOOOOTH PIIIIINK!!!” Announcer cried joyously.

“Now Goth, you have two choices. You can either take a strapon and dominate Bunny yourself, or… hit the button and see what happens.” Chief told her as a tray with both a red button and a strapon on it is wheeled to the ring.

Ashe had no strength left so she hit the button making buzzers go off. A hidden door outside the ring then opened and a young man wearing a metal mask bearing “2” etched in the left side with chains all over him rose on a platform. The chains then unlocked and the man let out an ear-shattering scream before leaping into the ring rapidly and viciously ramming Bunny’s vagina making her come to moaning in painful pleasure. Ashe managed to get back to the locker room unnoticed and could only watch as the mysterious man made a semen-covered mess of Bunny. No matter how she tried she couldn’t escape.

“This is sick… but yet…” Ashe sighed.

“You’re wet?” Julia’s voice giggled resulting in an elbow to the nose.

“OW!!!” Julia cried rolling in a circle around the bench Ashe was sitting on.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” Ashe scolded her.

“I just came to congratulate you on winning… I don’t wish Penance 2 on anyone.” Julia whimpered plugging her nosebleed.

“Well at least don’t sneak up on me to do it!” Ashe scolded further.

“I thought to celebrate you winning I could give you my super relaxation sauna massage.” Julia offered.

“Sauna massage…?” Ashe asked trying to hide her interest.

“Yeah. The apartment complex has a sauna that I use for massages. Normally I charge ten bucks, but this is a celebration.” Julia explained with a smile.

“I guess… it wouldn’t hurt…” Ashe told her averting her gaze.

Julia brought Ashe back to the complex and both stripped for the sauna with only towels to cover themselves. Ashe lay on the table expecting paw pads, since Julia hadn’t taken her gloves off in the changing room… but her skin was greeted by possibly the softest hands in existence. Every stroke on her skin seemed to undo every knot in every muscle. These were the hands under Julia’s paws? It felt positively heavenly.

Ashe was in complete bliss as Julia rubbed over her body. All the pain of her match was fading away fast. That pain then turned to an awkward pleasure when her hands moved to spots she felt didn’t need massaging. Ashe then realized she couldn’t move because her body was craving more relaxation. She squeaked and moaned as her hands moved gently and expertly over her nipples and inside of her vagina. 

“J-Julia, t-that’s…” Ashe managed to choke out.

“Relax… being angry and unable to cum healthily is very bad for your health.” Julia whispered tenderly into her ear making her blush more.

“I-I don’t need help to… do that…” Ashe moaned.

“Don’t worry… I’ll take care of everything…” Julia spoke softly as she began making out with her.

After five minutes of gentle fingering and kissing, Ashe finally came. She looked positively intoxicated by the treatment. Julia helped Ashe dry off and cool down before escorting her back to her apartment. Ashe lay down and looked absolutely relaxed. Julia put her to bed and she fell right asleep.

When she woke up she was hugging Julia to her breasts. Squeaking in embarrassment she fell backwards off the bed. Julia then woke up rubbing her eyes.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Julia giggled.

“Did we…? Did it…?” was all Ashe could get out.

“No silly. All we did was cuddle all night long. You did give me a nice tit massage in your sleep though.” Julia giggled.

“You… you did something to me…” Ashe accused her.

“I’m only guilty of helping you relax. You were super pent up. You’ve gotta let the lust loose every now and then.” Julia lectured her.

“I’m not a slut.” Ashe growled.

“You don’t gotta be, especially if you keep winning. Just be sure to let loose now and again.” Julia smiled.

“You disgust me…” Ashe groaned.

“I know you love me.” Julia giggled.

“I’ll put you through a table…” Ashe snarled.

“You would?! Really?! I’ll get a match set up so you can use all kinds of weapons on me!” Julia cheered.

“Say what now…?” Ashe spoke with wide eyes.

 


	7. Between a Cock and a Hard Place

Ashe had actually begun to win more since receiving Julia’s treatment. She wasn’t sure why, but she started to like looking at her male competitors dicks. Was this how Zoey felt when she’d feel her up or stare at her with hungry eyes? No, she couldn’t let this happen to herself! She was starting to become like them!

“It’s okay to be slutty in this job, you know.” Julia’s voice spoke breaking her train of thought.

“You broke in again…” Ashe scowled.

“I didn’t break in, I’ve got a master key and access to the ducts.” Julia told her.

“Why do you have those…?” Ashe asked.

“Reasons.” she smirked.

“Why are you even here?” Ashe asked with a sigh.

“To tell you that you’re in a Sexual 3-Way match with me and Natural Beast.” she smiled.

“Sexual 3-way? Don’t you mean Triple Threat?” Ashe questioned.

“No, Sexual 3-Way. Rules are the same but there’s three of us.” Julia shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure it’s called a Triple Threat.” Ashe raised an eyebrow.

“Listen.” Julia scowled startling Ashe.

“Fine, fine, I get it, Sexual 3-Way…” Ashe told her while worried for her safety.

“Good! I’ll see you in the ring at 8pm.” Julia smiled before leaving.

“ _ I don’t think I’ve ever feared someone more than that one instance… _ ” Ashe thought to herself.

The time rolled around and she was not looking forward to the pain train Beast gave her in their first match. Julia was already in the ring when she was called out. Oddly enough she hadn’t changed clothes at all, that was legitimately what Julia was wearing to the ring. Natural Beast was then called to the ring. Ashe then had a terrifying realization. Both were staring right at her.

<DING>

Just as she feared both charged her. Ashe was quick to slip from the ring causing Julia to hit the corner and Beast to slam into her shortly after making her dizzy. She turned around and Ashe grabbed her arms holding her against the corner letting Beast rip off her jeans, reach in her underwear, and start fingering prompting a moan in the form of “Nyan~” from her. Ashe couldn’t tell if it was genuine or if she was trying to imitate anime. Then again Julia IS a genetically engineered cat girl, so at this point it’d be fair game in all reality.

Julia moaned loud cumming after three minutes of fingering. Beast then pulled her from the corner and performed a DDT. Ashe was about to let him pin her when she remembered that also meant a loss for her too.

“1… 2…” he counted when Ashe shot herself like an arrow from the ropes yanking him off of their incapacitated opponent.

That was also when Ashe suddenly remembered who she was up against. She slipped under his legs when he tried to grab her, and not knowing what else to do she began jerking him off from behind. He grabbed one of her arms making her speed up out of sheer panic. Soon a hot substance was all over her hand and Ashe got a look at it. Her hand was covered in semen… but the longer she stared at it the more it began to entrance her. How it glistened, the strong smell of it… began to draw her in. She snapped out of it when Julia grabbed her vagina from behind yanking her into a rollup.

“1...! 2…!” she counted when Beast easily pulled her up by her top making her pose like a kitten held by the scruff.

“Nice try…” he told her before suddenly planting her with a piledriver.

Ashe didn’t have time to react this time as he lifted her. She was then used as a human weapon body slamming her on top of Julia’s gut taking the wind out of both women. He then began plowing Ashe making her moan loudly as she struggled to reach for the ropes. It was happening again. Her hips were starting to go numb from pleasure. Julia was her one hope, but she made it worse…

She got a strapon from under the ring and began giving her something to suck on. Ashe cried despite the pleasure she was feeling. When Ashe couldn’t hold it anymore and fired away Beast suckerpunched Julia appearing to knock her out getting the fake out of her mouth. Beast then hooked her leg like that. Ashe had stopped caring at that point… she just wanted it to end…

“1… 2…” he counted but Julia pounced at the last second getting him off of her.

“Persistent cat!” he roared grappling with her.

Ashe looked up the entrance ramp as she lay on the mat waiting to be pinned. Emotionlessly she watched a muscular man with blond hair and sunglasses on with a neon green thong leotard and black ring boots on charge to the ring with a big grin on his face. Her eyes tracked every bounce of his erect junk in that small outfit from the ramp into the ring. 

Julia managed to knock Beast from the ring and cheered raising her arms. When she turned around she got a surprise kick to the kitty-kitty making her hold herself, mouth agape, leaning forward. The mystery man stretched the crotch of his leotard so she went headfirst into it getting a nice whiff of his scent as he performed a package piledriver knocking her out for real. He then quickly dragged Ashe on top of her. Only partially conscious, Ashe began to count…

“1… 2… 3…” she counted as the man raised his fingers to the count like it was the most exciting thing in existence.

<DING DING DING>

“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match… GOOOOOTH PIIIIIINK!!!” Announcer cheered.

“It wasn’t clean.” Chief pointed out.

“What are the rules, Chief?” Announcer cackled.

“Don’t make me strangle it…” she snarled.

“I asked you a question,  _ CHIEF _ !!!” he taunted suddenly getting loud and high-pitched at the end.

“We hope you enjoy our other matches later in the night. For those of you displeased, Dong will get his in his match with Amazon.” Chief spoke.

“Joke’s on you, I’ll like it!” the mystery man laughed posing like a hero.

When Ashe got back to the apartment she showered and laid down still affected by her match. She hoped for the love of god that never happened to her. Ashe still wasn’t sure if that magic bouncy man was real or if she was hallucinating. In her state of mind she flashed back to her hand covered in cum. Slowly her hand slid down her pajama pants and began to rub herself.

“Sissy, I can’t sleep…” Hanna’s voice froze her hand.

That was a long frustrating night for Ashe. It wound up being taken out in the shower the next day. She hated to admit it, but she did feel better more often than not after getting at least one out. This behavior is always looked down upon, but it really did help with the stress. One thing was for sure… she’d make damn sure that Julia got no credit for it.

She was about to say she hadn’t seen her since the match, but there she was on the floor with Hanna rubbing her belly panting like a dog. Ashe had to close the bathroom door to compose herself before going back out again. She walked right up to the two and elbow dropped Julia about making her eyes leave her head and then got her in a headlock.

“Stop coming in uninvited.” Ashe growled.

“I rang the doorbell today, I swear…” Julia wheezed tapping rapidly on the floor.

“So no hard feelings about losing?” Ashe asked her.

“Nope! I got Dong back for costing me my match.” Julia sparkled with a smile.

“How so?” Ashe asked raising an eyebrow.

“I made him win by handcuffing him to Amazon after knocking her out forcing the announce team to count the pin.” Julia cackled sinisterly.

“I fail to see how victory would harm him…” Ashe told her.

“You don’t get it. He’s a supreme masochist, wanting his fix of agony above all else. Dong adores facing the tough girls on the roster like Amazon and Burning, the latter being more than happy to acquiesce since she’s getting a free win out of it.” Julia explained.

“You keep calling him ‘Dong’... is that his ring name…?” Ashe asked nervously.

“The Bounciiiiiiing Dooooooong! He designed his persona himself. It’s supposed to be kind of like a parody superhero.” Julia explained.

“So the magic bouncy man does exist…” Ashe murmured to herself.

“The what?” Julia smirked.

“You heard nothing!” she cried blushing deep red.

“He sounds like a cool superhero! The Bounciiiiiing Dooooong!” Hanna innocently cheered.

“Forget that name now!” Ashe cried in horror.

“My revenge isn’t done either… nobody lands the Dick Drop Pop and gets away with it…” Julia cackled.

“The what?” Ashe asked.

“His finishing move. You didn’t see because you were down and delirious, but when he did that move on me… his dick was angled past my ear being by my face, he dropped me, and the move made him ‘pop’ on my face… therefore, Dick Drop Pop.” Julia explained.

“Can we maybe not use that language around innocent ears?” Ashe asked while covering Hanna’s ears.

Meanwhile, in an alley… the Bouncing Dong was meeting with a woman bearing short bobbed dark brown hair also wearing sunglasses with a black overcoat on. Dong was making absolutely sure no one was watching…

“Find anything?” Dong asked her.

“No. It looks like our intelligence was too slow, that or we’ve got a mole. They changed the firewall codes so I couldn’t crack anything significant.” she replied.

“Tell HQ. Last thing we need happening is the mole ratting us out. Until we know we’re gold keep a low profile, don’t break your cover.” he ordered.

“Don’t you worry about me, bouncy man. My tits know how to stay out of trouble.” she smirked before blowing a kiss walking off.

 


	8. Embarrassment in Number

“So what’s Nathan’s excuse for not coming this time?” Ashe asked Zoey as they were sunbathing by the apartment complex’s pool.

“He didn’t give one this time, he just said that he couldn’t show up.” Zoey answered her.

“Cannon ball!!” Tyler yelled as he jumped from a diving board into the pool, splashing Ashe and Zoey.

“Tyler!” Ashe barked at him.

“What? You two look better wet anyways.” Tyler smirked, earning him a shoe to the face.

“I wanted to head to the sauna anyways, this place has got everything. You really lucked out with this place, Ashe.” Zoey said standing up and wrapped a towel around her.

“About the sauna… Don’t freak out if you see anyone strange there. And don’t let her - never mind, you might like it.” Ashe told her.

Zoey looked at her with confusion then headed over to the sauna. She walked inside and shut the door sitting on one of the benches.

“Hiya!” Julia popped up next to her, making her fall off the bench with her towel coming undone.

“Who the..? Cat girl…?” was all Zoey could get out.

“Are you here for one of my massages?” Julia asked her.

“Massages?”

“Mhm! Anyone who lives here knows that I give massages, not for free though.” Julia told her.

“What’s your rate?” Zoey asked her.

“Five bucks.” Julia answered.

“Deal.” Zoey smiled.

Similarly to Ashe, Zoey had never experienced a massage like this. She wasn’t expecting the service at the end but didn’t say to stop. She was sparkling like a princess from relaxation afterward.

“Your skin’s almost as smooth as Ashe’s. You gave me cuter reactions too.” Julia giggled.

“I know ri-wait, how do you know?” Zoey asked.

“I’ve massaged her before.” Julia told her.

“She never lets anyone touch her skin… she’d never let anyone touch her crotch!” Zoey gasped in horror.

“Well then she must clearly like me better.” Julia giggled.

“I dare you to say that again…” Zoey snarled.

“She. Likes me. Better.” Julia winked sticking her tongue out as she made a heart with her hands.

“She’s  _ mine _ !” Zoey roared tackling Julia starting a catfight, though Julia was laughing her head off.

The catfight continued with rival banter between them all the while. Zoey managed to get on top and someone’s heel slammed Zoey’s anus making her let out a loud moan. She looked behind her and froze seeing a furious Ashe standing there.

“Whose am I…?” Ashe asked while cracking her knuckles and neck.

“Teehee…?” Zoey winked trying to be cute, but Ashe’s wrath was already about to burst.

“Aww, why’d you stop it?” Tyler whined, already with a nosebleed.

Ashe started her rampage knocking Tyler out with a kick to the dick and DDT on the sauna bench. Zoey tried to escape getting partially out the door, but Ashe grabbed her ankle giving a horror movie effect to her being dragged back in to onlookers. Zoey received several punches to the clit before receiving a package piledriver. Julia managed to elude punishment by offering a free massage minus the “service”, but only barely. 

Zoey and Tyler had to make it up to Ashe the next day with lunch. Nathan was not surprised in the least that happened, which was also why he went out of his way to avoid that ring of vengeance. It didn’t help that Ashe was stressed out about having to finally face that magic man and his bountiful bouncing delights. She always got a strange feeling looking at him… she hated it, but simultaneously liked it. She’s more than gotten excited a few times looking at how he conducts himself, freely letting it bounce and jiggle all over. 

Just as usual when she got home, Julia had snuck in. Only this time she was on the floor and was teaching Hanna how to apply a camel clutch. 

“Julia… can you not teach my sister weird things?” Ashe asked her.

“How’s wrestling weird? She’s also got a knack for learning.” Julia replied.

“She said if I get good enough she’ll teach me how to do a piledriver.” Hanna sparkled.

“Not happening.” Ashe immediately denied her.

“Come on, it’s not like I’ll be doing it to her…” Julia pouted.

“Double no.” Ashe scowled.

“Can you teach me then, sissy?” Hanna asked her with a quivering lip.

“Make it triple.” Ashe replied.

“You’re stressing out again, Ashe. If you let it bother you then you won’t grow. You gotta embrace the bounce and take it in stride.” Julia told her.

“I’m not sure if you mean sexually or personally…” Ashe spoke looking confused.

“Both. BD always gets his opponents amped up with his attitude, if they let him amp them up. He can turn even something super embarrassing into a fun and pleasurable experience.” Julia smiled.

“I highly doubt that.” Ashe told her.

Evening came and Ashe went to the locker room to change. She was dreading this more than anything before, especially since she now knows what he does for a finisher. Even so, she went out to the ring on cue. Julia’s words came to mind though, that she might have a good time if she plays along to his energy. Her train of thought, and line of sight, was interrupted by the bouncy magic man coming down the ramp leaping into the ring for maximum bounce. In his corner he was purposely continuing to move so it’d jiggle and bounce.

<DING>

The two locked up and BD made Ashe squeak when he suddenly leapt on her bouncing his jewels against her stomach. She punched them and he let out a very loud moan throwing Ashe for a loop. Julia wasn’t kidding when she said he was a major masochist. Every time she did something to him he’d moan like it was the best ever. 

Ashe was so red in the face she was starting to get a little lightheaded. This man was a genuine bonafide pervert enjoying this. In a flustered and angry fury she slammed several punches into his gut and kicked his junk making him roll out of the ring. He didn’t get up so she warily crept toward the ropes…

“ **_Oh, Yes~_ ** ” came from the floor as BD leapt up and over the front rope making Ashe scream in terror seeing him at full erection aimed right at her.

He was now dancing while bouncing and Ashe completely lost her voice and ability to even. All of a sudden she couldn’t counter his grapples or make him let her go with a hit to the junk. It only seemed to make him more excited. What was this magical bouncy man made of?!

BD performed numerous moves and holds on her making her vision become blurry and full of bounce. She couldn’t stop it… he threw her to the ropes, she came back, and he performed his finishing move on her. There was cum on her face and it filled her nose with the scent as he hooked your leg giving her butt a hard spank.

“1… 2… 3!” he counted.

<DING DING DING>

Ashe was in a state of delirium as he had his way with her, still partially dancing all the while. Her entire body smelled of his junk as she showered. Even after returning home she wasn’t sure if that really happened. Her mind simply failed to comprehend how one man’s junk held that much bounce and resilience. Was she hallucinating that man and everyone was in on the joke…?

 


	9. Breaking Down a Breakdown

The weekend started off normal with Ashe helping Hanna with her homework. As Ashe was working on a math problem for her someone knocked on their door.

“Ashe it’s me, can you open up?” Nathan’s voice asked through the other side of the door.

“Hanna, go finish up in your room. Alright?” Ashe asked Hanna.

“Sissy and Nathan sitting in a tree~” Hanna smirked and sang as she walked to her room.

Ashe walked over to the door and opened it. “What do you want?”

“That was cold. No, ‘come on in’?” He asked.

“Why should I invite you in? You never want to be here anyways.” She answered him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be here, I’ve just been busy.”

“Busy with?”

“I’ve just been busy.”

“Right. Me being a part of a sex wrestling ring has nothing to do with it?”

“Get over yourself Ashe, me not coming around here has nothing to do with you. I don’t care that you act like a pervert.”

“I’m not a pervert, Nathan! I don’t do that because I like it, I do it because I’m in debt!” Ashe yelled at him.

“You’re dad’s dead, Ashe. You moved out of the house, who could you possibly be in debt to?”

“Who do you think let’s me stay here rent free? Who do you think lets me and my sister use the pool for free?”

“Wait, the people who run that ring set you up here?”

“How do you think I got this apartment in the first place, do you think it just fell into our laps?”

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to be a bitch about it.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Jerk!!” Ashe slammed the door in his face.

“Okay, I’ll admit. That was a poor choice of words.” Nathan said from the other side of the door.

“Leave, now.” Ashe demanded.

Later that day Ashe and Hanna were sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Sissy, can we watch wrestling?” Hanna asked her.

“You hang out with Julia too much…” Ashe sighed.

“That means you do too since she’s always here when we’re both here.” Hanna smiled.

A vent then popped open and Julia came crawling out.

“Could you just once use the front door…?” Ashe asked.

“It’s no fun that way though.” Julia smiled.

“Now is not a good time…” Ashe growled.

“I know, I was in the vent the whole time hearing everything. I thought I could cheer you up.” Julia told her.

“How can you possibly cheer me up?” Ashe asked skeptically.

“You want another massage?” Julia asked, smiling.

“No!” Ashe snapped at her when a pillow from behind bapped her head.

“Stop being a meanie!” Hanna cried readying another pillow.

“The heck was that for?” Ashe looked at her.

“You’re yelling at people for no reason!” Hanna roared lobbing another nailing her face as hard as a pillow can hope.

“Quit it!” She roared grabbing the next pillow from her.

“Not until you stop being a meanie! Your face looks like dad!” Hanna cried.

“I am  _ not _ like dad.” She glared at her.

“Look in a mirror, your face is exactly like dad!” Hanna screamed throwing her shoe at her giving Ashe a bloody nose.

“That’s it!” Ashe grabbed her arm rough lifting her other hand about to smack her, but stopped short as her eyes go wide.

“Do it, be just like dad…” Hanna whimpered sniffling as she started tearing up.

“Hanna… I’m so sorry…” Ashe whimpered tearing up as she hugged her tight.

“You’ve been scary like dad lately…” Hanna sniffled.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s come over me…” Ashe whimpered stroking Hanna’s hair.

“Ashe. You might not wanna face it, but your old life is gone. Trying to fight that fact is only going to affect you, but Hanna too. You’re working for both you and her.” Julia told her.

“I’ve just been so angry at everything that’s going on…” Ashe said.

“You know you can talk to your friends about it. You know, sit down and explain exactly how it is to them.” Julia suggested.

“That actually sounds like a good idea…” Ashe smiled. ”Right now I need to make things up to Hanna...”

“I forgive you, sissy.” Hanna smiled at her.

“You could have her practice her sleeper headlock on you.” Julia suggested.

“What are you teaching her?!” Ashe barked at her as Julia got a smug cat look.

“Please?” Hanna practically begged putting her hands together.

“Fine…” Ashe sighed in defeat.

“Yay!” Hanna cheered.

“If you’re secretly training her…” Ashe snarled under her breath at Julia.

“No way, I just think it’d be good for her to have an interest in a sport…” Julia smirked.

“So you just happen to suggest this kind of sport, not soccer or softball?” Ashe asked raising an eyebrow.

“To be honest not a lot of women are super into this sport. Start ‘em young and you get real competitors later in life.” Julia answered giving a thumbs up.

“That’s her choice not yours.” Ashe told her.

“She came to me, not the other way around.” Julia explained.

“She came to you?” Ashe asked slightly shocked.

“I watched some videos on TV and it looked awesome! This girl busted a bat over another girl’s head and there was blood all over!” Hanna cheered.

“I have to figure out parental controls on that TV…” Ashe mumbled.

“It was cool, because she still managed to pull through and get the pin…” Hanna told her with sparkling eyes.

“Thank god the weapons in my job are not the violent kind…” Ashe sighed with relief.

“Yeah, after a close call with the cops they got rid of ‘em. We can get away with chloroform though. It was what I planned on using on you during out match…” Julia sighed.

“Hanna, you’re exclusively practicing finishers on Julia.” Ashe scowled.

“Yay!” Hanna cheered.

“I probably should have kept that quiet…” Julia whimpered.

 


	10. Testing

Deep in the underbelly of the building lay a hidden lab. The CEO was heading for the main lab flanked by twin teenage girls. The one on the left had her long black hair in a left side ponytail dressed in a blue short-hem maid uniform with long baggy sleeves. The one on the right had her hair in a right side ponytail dressed in a red version of the uniform. In the main lab was a woman with chocolate brown skin and black hair put in a braided bun dressed in a black lab coat was working on a serum of some kind when he entered. She snapped to attention upon noticing the CEO.

“I didn’t know you were coming today, sir.” she addressed him.

“Master said to…” the right twin started tilting her head left.

“...have it ready today.” the left finished while tilting her head right.

“So, is it?” the CEO demanded.

“You underestimate me, sir. I finished the one you asked me for ages ago and have been working on a new formula as instructed.” the woman scoffed.

“Did you already run human trials?” the CEO asked her with a dead serious stare.

“Penance 4 is stable and seems to obey commands without any problems, but we haven’t tested the full extent of his enhancement yet. I just don’t have the competitors to let him go wild down here.” she sighed shaking her head.

“Master, please allow us…” the right started.

“...to be of service.” the left finished.

“Very well. You have two more than capable competitors to test him with. He’d better not disappoint me, Doctor Splicer.” the CEO told her.

“Come with me, you two.” Splicer giggled.

She led the group to a very heavily reinforced arena room with a ring in the middle bearing heavy metal reinforcements. Chained up at the southwest corner was a mound of muscle with countless incision and injection scars. He was wearing an iron helmet with a single eye hole and “4” laser engraved into the other side. Shaggy black hair going to his posterior came down from under the helmet and his only form of clothing was what tatters remained of black boxer briefs.

“Behold… Penance 4. He’s fully obedient… to a point.  If he really gets going it’s a little harder to reel him in.” Splicer explained to them.

“A kink you can work out as with his sibling experiments, correct?” the CEO asked retaining his serious expression.

“Naturally. Make what preparations you need, you two, I’m going to show off Penance 4 for the boss.” Splicer ordered.

“We always…” the right started as she dropped her gown revealing she’s actually muscular only wearing a red thong underneath with many nasty-looking scars on her body.

“...come ready.” the left finished doing the same revealing a blue thong and similar scars to her twin.

The two entered the ring on the opposite corner and did rock, paper, scissors for which was legal first. The red won the 2 of 3 and remained in the ring as the blue got onto the apron of their corner. Splicer then cleared her throat…

“Penance 4. Handicap match, opponent advantage. No holding back.” Splicer spoke snapping her fingers making Penance 4 open his eye showing an eerie purple glow as his chains fell off.

-DING-

The red twin charged Penance 4 and began landing body blows that sounded like they should be breaking bones. She suplexed Penance and attempted to leg drop him when he grabbed her ankle slamming her on the mat. He showed great strength easily folding her into a boston crab lifting her at the same time. Her spine looked like it could snap at any time. She screamed loud punching his helmet hard getting her loose. She combat rolled to her sister and then tagged her in to rest her back a bit.

The blue twin showed speed over strength delivering quick precise blows to vital points making Penance growl angrily. With a swift dodge at his punch she flung himself onto his back locking in a double armbar. Penance roared furiously as he flailed trying to get her off.

“Penance 4 seems to be struggling.” the CEO huffed.

“Unlike his siblings, I wiped Penance 4’s mind completely. This makes him unique in that he’s a very fast learner without blocked out baggage taking up space. Think of him as a computer without any bloatware on it compared to laptops held down by countless useless programs.” Splicer chuckled.

Penance 4’s eyes began turning red as he flexed his biceps starting to get loose. He got one arm free, grabbed hold of the blue twin, and yanked her off slamming her on the mat with enough force that it looked lethal shaking the ring… but she moved aftward like it was a minor injury. He then grabbed hold of her arm and began to pull making her cry in pain. Her shoulder was making popping sounds it shouldn’t be making her cry out louder.

The red twin then climbed to the top turnbuckle and leapt missile drop kicking Penance 4 off of her. The two then worked as a team trying to overwhelm Penance, but he showed incredible resilience to their efforts. Moves that’d normally knock out an ordinary person were minor inconveniences. Both were starting to look tired as he countered them with a double clothesline leaving both on their backs.

“Not even Penance 3 could drive the twins this far…” the CEO observed.

“I took their combat data and made it the basis of the new formula instead of our best competitor.” Splicer chuckled narcissistically.

Penance 4 began performing hard-hitting moves on the twins making their cries get louder. After awhile they could hardly move anymore. Penance 4 was a true monster. Splicer got a very turned on grin as she spotted the CEO smirk - he was impressed.

“Penance 4, that’ll be all. They’re unable to battle.” Splicer ordered, but Penance 4 growled furiously as he gazed down at the immobile twins laying on each other.

He tried to punch making Splicer look away, but a different clash of flesh rang out. Splicer looked and the CEO had grabbed Penance’s fist stopping it dead. Penance 4 looked visibly unnerved by the fact someone was his equal compared to his experience with the twins just now.

“Stand down, Penance. I can’t guarantee your safety if you don’t.” the CEO snarled making Penance 4 step back to Splicer’s amazement.

Penance 4 allowed Splicer to chain him up once more and the CEO then turned to the twins. They both smiled, though weak from their beating.

“Did we…” the red twin started.

“...do a satisfactory job…?” the blue finished.

“You two performed admirably. I’ll pin both of you tonight.” the CEO told them with a kind smile running one hand through each twin’s hair at once making both start tearing up.

He dressed both twins and carried them out of the lab. Splicer then set to cleaning up Penance 4. Almost out of spite she began sticking needles into his joints making him groan in pain.

“You deserve this. Do you realize how much trouble you would have been in if those two had been hurt worse than that? You are wrestling them to a pinfall or submission, not street fighting them to the death. I was wrong, there’s far more time before you’re ring ready.” Splicer ranted grumpily.

A crash in the other room brought her from the ring back to her lab to find it smashed to bits. All of her careful formulas, destroyed. All of her research notes, literally up in flames - someone had lit them. She let out a scream of anguish and fury as she tried to save some semblance of twenty years researching genetic enhancement. She rushed to the security cameras to look at the footage. Someone in a coat and mask entered before shooting the camera hiding all actions they took. Splicer then put out a notice that meant everyone on the roster gets punished and a search party is organized… the dreaded Hell Alert.


	11. Hell Alert

That day was vastly different for Ashe. Julia was nowhere to be seen. Her match that night was supposed to be against Burning Beauty, but she hadn’t gotten the usual taunting letter. When she arrived at work at the appointed time there wasn’t anyone there for some reason. Thinking nothing of it she got dressed and headed out to the ring. 

She knew something was definitely off as a buzzer alarm began going off and a cage descended around the ring. Unlike most cages the links were tight having very little give. A platform then began descending to the ring with a muscular yet well endowed woman wearing only a black bikini and Penance mask with “1” burned into it on it. Once at the mat the platform dumped the woman off and rose again. 

“This is a Judgment Match set for one fall, pins only. Goth Pink vs Penance 1.” Announcer spoke in a stern voice compared to normal.

-DING-

Growling at the sound of the bell, Penance 1 burst out of her chain restraints. Ashe wasn’t prepared for her sudden charge and got speared, but it felt like a football player had hit her. Penance 1 threw numerous punches that she struggled to block. This was no regular opponent. When she saw an opportunity Ashe punched her throat making Penance fall back startled by the sudden retaliation.

Ashe then quickly tried to lock in a Boston Crab. Penance 1 only growled easily pushing herself up. Ashe could do nothing as Penance pulled her toward the ropes and grabbed hold of them. The minute she left her go Penance yanked her down headbutt her crotch making Ashe yelp in pain - it’d hit her doorbell. Penance then grabbed Ashe’s legs and began grinding her heel on her crotch making Ashe cry out more. Despite her struggling she just couldn’t get away. 

“S-Stop! I give!” Ashe cried.

“Pins… only…!” Penance screamed headbutting her crotch again.

Anger bubbled up inside Ashe and she let a fist fly with all her might, and a high pitched moan surprised her. She’s nailed Penance’s breast. Not thinking anything of it she threw another punch at her breasts making Penance moan more. Penance made no effort to dodge it either. In fact, she’d gotten on her knees puffing her chest out as if asking for more.

“Better than being bulldozed…” Ashe muttered.

Ashe began punching Penance’s breasts over and over making her moan continuously. A noticeable wet spot had formed on Penance’s crotch. With one last hard punch she made Penance moan loud cumming hard. Her visible eye had glazed over so Ashe quickly pushed her down holding her wrists over her head.

“1… 2… 3!”

-DING DING DING-

“The winner by pinfall is Goth Pink. She has escaped judgment with a $50,000 reward.” Chief announced.

“Judgment…?” Ashe questioned as the cage rose and a machine with a very prominent false rod along with other “torture” devices entered the ring.

The machine grabbed Penance dragging her from the room to begin making her have a joy ride on it. Ashe was mortified by the sight, but at the same time couldn’t look away. She’d never seen someone be pleasured like that before. Penance 1 was pouring out cum screaming in pleasure too. The machine didn’t stop until she was no longer responsive. Penance was still breathing, but she was definitely drained of any and all strength to move. Ashe hurried back to the locker room after that. Julia was waiting there for her surprisingly.

“I’m so glad… I thought you’d get the milker treatment…” Julia sighed with relief.

“Milker… treatment…?” Ashe asked nervously.

“Someone messed with the company, so everyone gets a Judgment Match. It’s known as a Hell Alert. Someone tries to help us, we suffer for it. The machines used on us are called The Milker and The Drainer, The Milker making girls cum to their limit and The Drainer making men cum to theirs respectively. Both are products from the mind of one Doctor Splicer. She’s also the technical mother behind the Penance’s.” Julia explained.

“Sorry, but did you use plural…?” Ashe asked.

“Yes. There are three Penance wrestlers, each stronger than the last. They roll a special die to determine which people face in these matches.” Julia answered.

“That’s so sick…” Ashe cringed.

“I’m just glad you didn’t have to suffer it. Most of the roster suffers that punishment whenever this happens.” Julia nodded.

When Ashe got home that night she couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw. There was something bigger at work than she thought. It made her very worried for what could happen. While she showered that night someone apparently came as she heard the doorbell. Once she finished and was in pajamas she came back into the living room to find a large box. 

“Who brought this?” Ashe asked Hanna.

“It’s from someone named Ceo. Foreign names are so weird.” Hanna answered with a smile.

Ashe looked at the box’s shipping label and it quite clearly read “C.E.O.”, so that was already one box she was going to need to unpack with her. For the current box when she opened it the first thing on top was a bronze trophy in the shape of a stand with a bronze-casted Penance Helmet on it and angel wings behind it. The plaque read “Penalty Evasion - Goth Pink” along with the date. There was also a french maid uniform in the box, a thin pure white swimsuit, a succubus cosplay complete with crotch tattoo stencil and easy-wash red spray paint, and a manner of other outfits. At the very bottom of the box was a letter from the CEO himself.

_ To Miss Goth Pink,  _

_ Congratulations on your victory over Penance 1. Please accept this trophy and alternate attires for use in-ring as a bonus reward to the $50,000 deducted from your debt for winning against her. -Cordially Yours, The CEO. _

“Somehow I’m not surprised.” she sighed.

“You get to dress like a maid? So unfair…” Hanna whined.

“These outfits are for work I swear!” Ashe cried.


	12. Ship Ride

Ashe was in her apartment resting after just finishing a match, she was laying on the couch about to fall asleep.

“Frost King really gave you a rough time, huh?” Julia hovered over her.

“Master key or vents?” Ashe opened one eye to look at her.

“Hanna let me in.” Julia smiled. “I wanted to see how you were feeling. He really gave you a pounding.”

“It’s not just the match. It’s school too. Between the two I’m drained all the time.” Ashe closed her eyes again rolling on her side away from her.

“Why don’t you drop out?” Julia asked.

“I can’t, I need to finish school to get into college.” Ashe answered.

“People only go to college to get jobs though, you already have one  _ and _ a place of your own.”

“You really think that I want to do this for the rest of my life?” Ashe turned to look at her.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you did. As long as you do it you’ll live rent free and won’t have to worry about paying for things. That and we’ll get to be together all the time.” Julia beamed.

Ashe fell silent, thinking it over for a few minutes. She then rolled back over on her side away from Julia. 

“What are you going to wear for the yacht party?” Julia asked, changing the subject.

“Yacht party?” Ashe sat up to face her.

“You didn’t get the email?” Julia questioned.

“I’ve only been using my laptop to look at when my matches are scheduled.” Ashe answered.

“The CEO invited all the girls onto his yacht for the entire weekend. We’re supposed to bring a bathing suit and our ring attire.” Julia explained.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, but I can’t go. I don’t want to leave Hanna here alone all weekend.” Ashe told her.

“I won’t be. Vicky invited me to have a sleepover with her.” Hanna smiled.

“I thought you didn’t like Vicky.” Ashe looked at Hanna.

“I don’t, but I want you to have fun.”

“How about I ask Zoey to watch you instead?” Ashe smiled at her.

“Okay!” Hanna beamed.

“So when is the yacht party, next weekend?” Ashe asked Julia.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“I forgot about it until five minutes ago.”

“How the hell am I supposed to find a swimsuit at this hour?!” Ashe barked at her.

“I’ve got you covered. Come with me.” Julia smiled taking her hand.

Ashe was in pain, but this was a serious event. An “invitation” from the CEO more than likely meant “come or else”. Julia led her to a large mansion with a massive gate all around it. She wondered how in the hell she’d missed it so many times walking around the city. The building was  _ that _ big. Julia lived here? Ashe was led inside and once the large front double doors opened it was like an anime: there was a line of butlers on one side and a line of maids on the other. Descending the left set of stairs was the red twin and descending the right was the blue. They met at the center and descended like a mirror of each other in perfect sync.

“Welcome home, Young Miss.” both spoke bowing to her.

“I’m taking my friend up to my room. We need to get her a swimsuit for the party.” Julia smiled at them.

“Will you require…”

“...refreshments?”

“Nah, we’re good. Thanks though.” Julia giggled.

Julia led Ashe upstairs to the left and eventually to a normal-sized door compared to all the rest that's red with a black cat paw print on it. Inside the room was almost blindingly pink with plush dolls wearing lucha masks all around the place in sizes from tiny to colossal. Ashe felt dwarfed by the ones by the bed. 

“I’ve got tons of outfits and swimsuits. I’m sure there’s one that’ll suit your tastes.” Julia smiled flinging the doors of a large closet open revealing a wall of stuffed animals in lucha masks.

“You have that many…?” Ashe’s jaw dropped.

“I forgot that I stuffed them in there to look like I cleaned my room…” Julia chuckled nervously when the wall turned into an ocean burying her under them as Ashe dove to the side.

Ashe was dumbfounded by the sheer number of plushies Julia had. Sure, Ashe had a few tucked away in her closet never to be found or the discoverer dies, but nowhere close to this amount. It took her five minutes to dig Julia out of the Plushie Sea. 

“Are you okay?” Ashe asked her.

“I’ve gotta find a better place to put them… I coulda died if you weren’t here to dig me out.” Julia sighed heavily.

Julia led her inside the closet and it seemed to go on for miles. Did space distort within this place? The amount of outfits was unreal. She was in Barbie Dreamhouse at this very moment. Almost literally, there was an outfit for every occasion including wrestling. The amount of swimsuits almost rivaled the amount of wrestling attire.

“Now to put them on you.” Julia spoke directly behind Ashe making her jump.

A fashion show went on with numerous different swimsuits. Ashe got redder as the swimsuits seemed to get smaller. Some she wasn’t even sure counted as swimsuits. Julia was taking pictures too heightening the embarrassment. Ashe decided on a simple black one-piece in the end, to Julia’s disappointment. She refused to show more skin than was necessary. Julia then gave Ashe a ride home, making her feel very poor as it was in a limo. It also drilled the realization that Julia is loaded into her head… which also brought up the question of how she was in debt.

Morning came and Ashe went to the meetup spot for the girls with everything packed. Before long all the girls of the promotion were in a stretch limo headed for the beach. Ashe was expecting a normal-sized yacht, but to her shock this yacht… happened to be the size of an ocean liner. Once onboard there were maids in micro bikinis handling everything from cleaning the boat to running the onboard bar. This was definitely the CEO’s boat. On the back deck there was a ring a few inches inside the deck with ropes around it. There was an odd protective layer over the ring, likely for waterproofing reasons. Once they were given their room keys they gathered before the stage near the ring. A maid then came out with a letter.

“Attention all participants. Our boss could not make it to deliver this message personally due to a business emergency. He wants you all to enjoy yourselves on this cruise, all expenses paid. Half of you will participate in a themed match tonight, and the other half will participate in regular matches tomorrow.” the maid told them.

A screen then descended and showed the names of who participates when. Ashe was on the night match roster and Julia was on the next day roster. With everything decided they were allowed to do as they please. Julia was eager to play tour guide for Ashe leading her all over the inside of the yacht. There was a spa, bowling alley, hair parlor, arcade, and even a movie theatre. 

“So where do you wanna hang out until tonight?” Julia asked her.

“I wouldn’t mind some time in the spa.” Ashe replied with a smile.

The spa was very relaxing for her, but the massage just seemed to pale in comparison to Julia’s massage in the sauna. That being said she was glowing when she came out. To kill some more time she watched some horror movies with Julia in the theatre. This had to be the first time she’s had any time to enjoy herself in a while. She was a little sad it had to end when night fell. Oddly enough she was asked to wear her swimsuit instead of her attire. Once at the ring she was mortified as to why… it was filled with vanilla pudding. Her skin was crawling as she stepped inside and went to her corner. It was cold, likely fresh from a fridge. The maid serving as their referee looked to be perfectly unphased by this “theme”.

“Her opponent… Burning Beauty!” a maid announced.

Burning Beauty’s swimsuit was simultaneously daring and borderline nudity. She had a shiny red micro bikini bottom and red stick-on handprints covering her nipples. Standing in pudding didn’t seem to be doing anything to her. Was Ashe really the only one who felt like she was violating some kind of moral law? Evidently so as the referee gave the signal…

-DING-

Burning and Ashe locked up in the middle and she tripped Ashe making her fall backward into the pudding. The feeling of pudding against her swimsuit was absolutely revolting. Burning then locked Ashe in a figure-4 leglock making her cry out in pain. A grin came to her face as she rolled to get Ashe and herself totally covered in pudding. Ashe was able to use the slippery nature of the pudding to reach the ropes easily breaking the hold. When they got up Ashe punched Burning in the pussy making her drop to her knees holding herself. She then pushed her face into the pudding locking in a Boston Crab.

While applying the hold Ashe realized the reason vanilla pudding was chosen… it looked like they were literally wrestling in jizz. A feeling of defilement came to her as Burning got loose and the grappling resumed. It made it worse that they had a live audience of the other women watching the action. Burning threw her to a corner and charged, but Ashe got up to the top turnbuckle making her collide with it backing up in a daze. Ashe leapt from the top splattering pudding at their audience making them laugh taking cover. She then pulled Burning up and hit her with a DDT seeming to put her out.  Ashe wasted zero time hooking her leg.

“1! 2! 3!” the referee counted.

-DING DING DING-

Ashe may have won the match… but she certainly didn’t feel like a winner. She was more than sure some pudding got in her crotch. 

Making her way into the showers Ashe stripped out of her pudding soaked swimsuit turning on the shower head. As she was cleaning pudding out of her hair she felt someone start to wash her back. Startled, Ashe turned around to see Julia standing there in the nude with only her cat gloves on.

“Julia!? What the hell are you doing in here?!” Ashe yelled as her face got flustered and covered herself with her hands.

“I wanted to help clean you up.” Julia smiled.

“I can clean the pudding off of me just fine, thanks. Now please get out of here.” Ashe told her.

“You already missed a few spots.” Julia said.

“Where?” Ashe looked down at her body.

“Here.” Julia licked a small spot of putting off of the nape of Ashe’s neck.

A chill of pleasure ran through Ashe. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Cleaning you.” Julia answered licking parts of her body.

Ashe shut her eyes trying to ignore the pleasure she was feeling from Julia’s tongue. She then gasped out in pleasure when she felt Julia lick her nipple. 

“Looks like I found a weak spot.” Julia giggled and continued to tease Ashe’s nipple with her tongue.

Ashe couldn’t help but let out soft moans as Julia kept pleasuring her with her tongue. Was she really enjoying the feel of another woman pleasuring her? Getting lost in pleasure Ashe’s knees began to give in and she slid down to the shower floor, Julia followed suit getting on the floor as well.

“Julia…” Ashe started to say, but was interrupted by Julia planting one on her. This time she didn’t object to it or stop it, this time she kissed her back. Ashe completely let pleasure take her over as she spread Julia’s legs slightly by digging her knee gently into her crotch. Julia let out a squeak in their passionate kiss and pulled back slowly and stood up taking Ashe’s hand. They got out of the shower drying each other off and went back to the room Ashe was staying in. They got under the covers and went right back to pleasuring each throughout the night.

 


End file.
